


Kent knows.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [26]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set Episode Season 6 Episode 2Bassholes





	Kent knows.

Kent and Maura are in the lab.

 

“Dr Isles.”

“Yes, Kent.”

“Um…this is, inappropriate to be asking my boss…it’s probably none of my business, I mean IT IS none of my business.”

“Kent, just spit it out.”

“I was just wondering, you and Jane.”

“What about me and Jane.”

 

Jane walks into the lab.

 

“Hey, what you got for me?”

“Never mind.”

 

Kent turns back to his work.

 

“What’s going on?” asks Jane

“Kent was wondering...um...about you and me.”

“What about…oh…wow, Kent two women can’t just be friends they have to be dating.”

“I didn’t actually say…I wasn’t…”

“Jane,” Maura warns

“Maura, come on don’t spoil my fun.”

 

Maura takes out the necklace around her neck to reveal a ring on the end.

 

“Oh, you two are married.”

 

Maura and Jane look at him.

 

“That’s great, congratulations.”

“I’m surprised you don’t know already, no one mentioned it.”  Replies Jane

“I make it a rule never to listen to gossip.”

“Good rule to have.”

“I actually didn’t notice your ring until now,” Kent says to Jane

“Of course you didn’t.”

 

Kent clears his throat.

 

“Umm, so that picture on your desk, that’s your son.”

“JJ, he’s almost one” replies Maura

 

Jane looks at Kent, then at Maura.

 

“So?”

“Actually, I was about to come get you see if you wanted to come with.”

“Sure,  where to?”

“Boat trip.” Replies Maura

 

On the boat.

 

“Jane, are you ok?”

“Yea,  why?”

“This is about Kent, right.”

 

Jane sighs.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m bound to get jealous every now again.  Because...well you’ve seen you and I’m human, Jealous not worried. “

 

Maura smiles.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too?” replies Jane

 

Silence.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Just admiring the view.”

 

Maura smiles.

Jane continues rowing.

 

“By the way, this doesn’t count as date night.”

“Damn.” Replies Jane 


End file.
